Little Flowers
by SelfcreatedCharacter
Summary: "The first time I saw them, I thought that I had seen an exquisite piece of art. Next thing that comes to my head, I'm part of them. Little Flowers."


**Disclaimer: Do not own Outsiders. It's one of the most awesomest books ever though. ;]**

**A/N: Constructive criticism or just your review is appreciated. X3**

* * *

><p>The first time I saw them, I thought that I had seen an exquisite piece of art. They were all very unique and had their own quirks. I used to watch them from a distance, but now… now, I'm part of their little clique. Hey, my name's Magnolia Ainsley and I'm in the Little Flower.<p>

The _Little Flower _is a well-known gang made up of young maidens. There are many other gangs out in the city of Los Angeles, but _Little Flower _is the most, what would you call it? Extravagant? One of the strongest all-girls gang, I'd say. Each gang around us is either afflicted or a rival. We mostly get rivals. It didn't really all start this way… let's rewind a bit.

"Maggie!" A female no younger than fifteen waved to me. Excitement vividly displayed her. "Did you hear? There are new girls joining us!" She practically shrieked in my ear.

I winced. "So? What's the difference between them and the ones from before? I mean, there's nothing interesting in this boring school."

"Maggie, do you really have to ruin my amusement in torturing the newbies?" Delta Snapdragon, pouted.

We continued to walk to our classroom. Oh, that's right. Our crappy school is none other than the Prestigious school for all-ladies, Saint Loviatar. Pfft. Loviatar is a name that came from the Finnish Mythology about a goddess who was as called Louhi that caused death and plague. Isn't that ironic?

"Del, let's just forget the new "party crashers" okay? Nothing's going to change here…"

Delta turned, black gems piercing, radiated with a vengeance, "Don't say that. You always jinx things."

Delta and I have been friends since middle school and had the same classes for four years straight (counting this year). We were polar opposites, yet we get along just fine. We have no ups or downs, just curvy and slanted roads. Up to this day, I have no idea how we became friends.

We ambled past the gate and into the church-like building. Have you ever imagine walking on that freaken long star struck Red Carpet? Well, that's how it felt like walking to St. Loviatar. Delta was glued to my arm and was probably cutting off my blood circulation. I didn't mind though.

There are many things that happen in this school. I don't know all of them, but I know we're not the number one bullies here. There are people below us and above us. I don't hate the feeling of being in the middle. Here comes the number one bully, Media Vida. Believe me, as much as it sounds so freaken easy to say that, it doesn't. Miss Bully will totally sock your face. I saw it happen before. Media stood at five feet ten inches, curly-hideous hair, puny peanut shaped eyes that glared at you whenever you cross her way.

She sneered, "Oh? It's a bunch of low lives here." Her teeth are all but straight; did I forget to mention braces? Oh yeah, you should stay ten feet away from her because her breath has a really, I mean, REALLY bad stench!

"Maggie, let's go…" Delta dragged my already numb arm away from the savage, stinky, eye-sore of a beast.

"Running away, loser?" I stood rigid in place; Delta was trying to take me with her.

I turned, "Just… who is a loser?" Magnolia Ainsley does not run away from a challenge when she sees it. No sir, she will head-on fight to the death. I had no idea what kind of a face I had, but it did the trick to make Miss Number One back up. "I thought so," a crowd already gathering around us, "You're not so tough now, are you?"

The hesitant look completely disappeared from her face. Then, she like a beast, jumped. I blinked and found myself on the floor with a throbbing pain at the back of my skull and dirty, greasy, overly large hands dug deeply on my shoulders. I think I heard Delta scream, I look up and boy, did I want to look back down and never up again. I tried to remove her hands, it was no good. They were practically screwed in there! I thrashed around, kicking my legs and in the background, you can hear all the girls cheering us on. The security and teachers don't even try and stop us. Naturally, because we, Medea and I, are the eye of the typhoon.

"Wow. Isn't this a site to start on a new school?"

"We seen worst." A snicker. "Can I join?"

"Hey, we didn't come here to recruit. We came for a little 'vacation' or am I wrong?"

Those words rang in my head and still do even now. Those girls that said that were none other than the new transfer students from the other side of the country. Their names are Daria Ranunculus, Io Stargazer and Lavender Fallon. The girls that got the whole school's attention just by walking. Even my attention was taken when they appeared. They're just so… unique in this place compared to the rest of us.

Within a few days, many new things happened at the school. Gossips and a friendly atmosphere encompassed the school. It almost made me puke. It seemed like I'm not the only one who thinks that though. The girls who got all the eyes did as well.

"Are you really sure there's any one good here?" Green eyes held a look of boredom, "It totally does not seem like it! Ugh. I want to beat up someone!"

"Now, now, Io… That's not what we came here for right?" A melodious voice scolded.

Another joined the scene, giggling at the two, "Io, Daria, I found an interesting bunch."

"Lavender?" Both girls had expressions of doubt.

"Magnolia Ainsley and Delta Snapdragon." She answered.

At that day, Delta and I were called by the mighty so-called idols of the school. Neither of us were scared nor had the slightest clue as to why they called us over. It did lift up my heart that I was able to at least approach them. Unlike the rest of the over-turned-shy girls. On that day, we (Delta and I) learned of something more to our interest and fascination to the group; they were gang members. Your typical fantasy that had another side you just never see in your entire life. That's how the _Little Flower _was known throughout Los Angeles.

"Lav, the _Nymphalidae Butterflies _jumped one of our girls…" I said.

Lavender stopped what she was doing, Io's eyes lit with a sense of amusement, Delta looked exasperated and Daria, Daria was just reading a book. That little 'vacation' that they took a month ago, changed into a whole different kind of meaning. It might be something like a permanent vacation… Lavender glanced at me, "They know what it means to attack a baby flower right?" She turned back to her task of fixing a flower pot, "This is war…"

"Yay! We get to beat some brawns with no brains!" Io cheered.

"That's not true. Some of the members go to St. Loviatar. I've seen them. Anyways, who's fighting? Just main members or all members?" Delta marched to get her bag at the opposite side of the room, probably to get her phone and contact members depending on Lavender's answer.

A loud snap echoed. "Why not just confront the main members? Baby flowers are meant to grow when nourished. Not from harsh weather." Daria said.

"A ha ha ha ha!" Io laughed. "We're tough flowers. Not fragile like the rest of those suckers waiting for the bee."

"That's true." We giggled.

The following few days, there have been no trampling of our baby flowers. There were also no confrontations with the Butterflies. We had our share of anger and frustration, but we won't attack just yet. We'll trap them in the web of the spider and let the spider do the work for us.

"Hey! Did you hear?"

"Hmm? A war is going to happen, I heard!"

"Really? Who's going to participate?"

"It's not really a war, just a brawl."

"Well, the _Little Flowers' _main members are going to fight, was the rumor!"

"Oh! I really want to see them! When's the fight?"

"I'll totally go! I mean, you rarely see them, much less when they fight!"

A week later, all kinds of rumors had gone around the neighborhood and school. Lavender said to leave it. Io responded with it'll be more interesting with the rumors. Daria went with, "If they want to know that much, let them." Delta, Delta just laughed at my distressed looking face and told me that I'll get wrinkles from thinking about it too much.

Another week passed, we confronted them. The Butterflies were all ready to jump us like a bunch of kids that had only one Christmas present on the tree. The rule was no weapons and no videos. We don't like being seen on how we fight, but we reminded everyone, onlookers, rivals and members all alike that we fight when we fight.

Over the course of the month, Delta and I had learned new moves and it's all thanks to them. We both had the flexibility and agility that the others lacked, like a missing piece to a puzzle. The moves we learned and the ones we taught them made us infamous in a sort of a Hollywood fashion. How cliché.

The fight a.k.a the war was between the main members in a five on five battles. No other members are to interfere and any time a cop comes around, we scram. Flowers don't go with cops. They just don't.

"Let's do this with Distrust, Dignity, Radiance, Ambition and Presumptuous!" Our baby flowers hollered at us.

Within each of our names lies a flower with a special meaning. They all made up the meaning of Little Flower. It's what our members would call our pride, I think. How cheeky.

"Mag, I got your back, you got mine?" Delta stuck to me.

We walked in a straight line in a barren place and with spare supporters on either side. Now, the question was who would start the fight, but it seems that has been solved. From our side, an all-smiles Io walked up right to them. "Now which of you injured my adorable little baby?" She went past each member with fast strides and each of their heads snapped to the left. That's how it started.

A punch here. A kick there. A 'look out!' over there. Pull her hair and smack her face to the ground. Then, finally, screams and cheers erupted within a few minutes of fight. We were battered, we had the worst though. It was a good way to relieve all the stress from the incident. They got up and ran, ran, ran until over the horizon.

I turned to the supporters, "And that's how we fight."


End file.
